Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: She is THE Hermione Granger. The girl that every other girl and women looks up to and every guy has liquid dreams of.


::Chapter One::

She is THE Hermione Granger. The girl that every other girl and women looks up to and every guy has liquid dreams of.

She is...

THE essence of a self sufficient woman-the smartest witch of her generation offered any position she wanted in the ministry but instead turned it down to own her own day care center.

THE war heroine that fought along side of the one and only Boy-Who-Lived, and Ronald Weasley.

THE woman whom had turned down not only Ronald Weasley, now a world famous quidditch keeper for the Chuddley Cannons, but also Vicktor Krum, Cormac McLaggen, Terry Boot, and Michael Corner.

THE only single adoptive mother of two children, Geneviève Isabelle and Zacharie Samuel Granger, in the wizarding world.

THE **only** witch of her year, still living-that did not have a current long term steady boyfriend or husband to speak of.

Just her name...Hermione, in Greek Mythology was the daughter of Menelaus and Helen-the most beautiful mortal in the world for which her love started a war...makes you want to envy her. To admire her. To want her.

.::**Granger Day Care**::.

Parents were starting to arrive to pick up their children. They were greeted immediately by the kids whom were bustling with happiness, rambling on about their activities of the day, with giant smiles plastered to their faces.

Until the last of the parents was herding his son out the door. And only the staff and two children remained. And this was how every day ended for the past eight months-since the first day that the day care center had opened.

A short, she was only five foot four, woman gently lifted a toddler into her arms. The small girl snuggled into the woman's blouse, resting her head on to her shoulder, and let out a content sigh.

The corners of the woman's lips lifted into a small smile at the sound, and she made her way towards the staff room where the others were. She was greeted with the sounds of laughter and conversation, and the smell of coffee and hot chocolate, as she opened the door to the room with with left hand-very well praticed in this to the point of perfection.

Her friends-she never liked calling them employees because it was just another demeaning word that she didn't like to use-tried to keep a straight face when she entered the room. She lifted a confused eyebrow at the trio before she saw a chocolate covered eight year old run towards her with his arms wide open as if to hug her.

She let out a sound that seemed to be a mix of a grunt and laughter as the child's arms enveloped her and he looked up at her with an innocent look on his face as though nothing was wrong. She shot her friends a glare but gave him an amused look. She clicked her tongue, "Zacharie Samuel...Zach, sweetie, can you tell me why are you covered in chocolate?"

Her brown eyes twinkled playfully, but her tone was serious and assertive-as if she was telling him to tell her why instead of asking. He took a step back, and hung his head as if he was ashamed. But after a few seconds, he lifted his head and a cheeky grin spread across his face like wildfire, "Well you see mum..."

He started out and went into a very detailed fabrication about how he had found a magic lamp in the costume box and his first wish was for a pool of melted chocolate. All the while throwing his hands around to exaggerate the story. The second he finished she just shook her head and decided not to question it anymore.

She handed the girl to the closest adult, Parvati Patil, before sitting down at one of the free seats and motioning for Zach to her. She reached for the box of wipes that she placed on every table in the center just in case, and pulled out a white wipe from the container. She placed the wipe around her right hand pointer finger, and began to scrub at the sticky substance on the boys face. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Honestly, Adrian, you could have come up with something better than that. It sounded as though Zacharie had come up with that himself."

Adrian Pucey grinned at her and shrugged, "Okay. I admit-it wasn't my best...But I didn't want to top the hilarous look on your face when you saw him with one of my marvelous stories!" After he said this he let out a loud obnixous laugh, as he held his ribs because the laughter was now painful, but he couldn't stop. The others joined in, as well as Zach as the woman tried to keep from laughing by biting her lower lip, but she broke down into a fit of giggles as she looked down at the boy and the brown smudges on her cerulean shirt.

After they had all calmed down as finished rubbing off the chocolate from Zach's face and with a flick of her wand his clothes were now clean. He crawled into the seat beside her, leaning on his elbows on the table with his head in his hands as he stared dreamily at Lavender Brown who was tying up back her sleek blonde hair into a high ponytail and was facing towards Parvati, Adrian, and the woman.

Adrian winked at the woman before nodding towards Zach, "Looks like someone has a crush on someone else...And that someone is just happens to be a blonde bombshell with a name that sounds like Mavender!"

Colored flooded Zach's cheeks, and he sent a glare over to Adrian similar to the one his mum had given him earlier, before he smiled meekily back at Lavender who was now beaming back. Lavender leaned over to place a small kiss on top of Zach's head, before ruffling his messy dirty blonde hair with her hand, "Zach you'll be the first person I call if I ever break up with Seamus."

His grin returned, as images of him and Lavender together flashed before his eyes, foolishly thinking she wasn't lieing to make him happy. She tried hiding a quilty look on her face as she twisted at the golden band on her ring finger, her engagement ring.

The woman warped her arm around Zach's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, "You ready to go home?"

He was still looking at Lavender but he nodded at his mum's question, "Good night Lavender. Adrian, Parvati."

"Night Zach!"the trio cried out and he grinned at their off key harmony. The woman smiled as she stood and took the girl from Parvati, craddling the sleeping child in her arms. She reached out her hand for Zach who scurried to her side in a moment and clamped his tiny hand onto hers.

"See you all Monday," she said in her melodic tone, "Parvati, Lavender tell Dean and Seamus 'Ello for me...And Adrian don't break any laws or hearts this weekend-we can't afford to bail you out anymore."

Adrian laughed as he ran a hand through his now shaggy, brown hair. The others joined in as he said good-bye, "Bye Bye Miss Granger!"

It was exactly what the kids said when they were leaving with their parents, and it was what the trio had taken to saying when it was time to part. Their laughter was barely heard as she apparated back home.

Zach let out a yawn, that made her yawn, and a wave of tiredness hit her like a brick. She led her son into the room that he and the little girl shared. She placed the girl unto the bed carefully and magiced her day's clothes to change into her pjs and nodded to the bathroom where she had left out a clean pair of pjs for Zach to change in. As she tucked the girl into the right side of the queen sized bed, she could hear the sounds of him washing his teeth-the running water and him spitting the tooth paste into the sink.

She was too tired to change into and magiced her pjs on her. A large grey shirt with a Norweign Ridgeback on it that Charlie had given her a few years back when she went to go with the rest of the Weasley family to visit him, and baggy cotton bottoms. Zach crawled under the covers until he was beside the girl, and she sat beside him.

She leaned onto her side to turn on the lamp, and took the book that was laying open on the nightstand into her hands careful to be sure that she didn't lose the page. She waited until Zach was settled into his spot, and was looking at her for the night's story, that she opened the book from the saved page, and began, "_Upon this Merlin looked very steadily at Vivien and he said, 'Damsel, thou art, certes, no such foolish child as thou dost proclaim thyself to be; for I see that thine eyes are very bright with a cunning beyond thy years_..."

She continued onto the end of the chapter, and stopped because she heard the soft sounds of Zach snoring. She placed the book back unto the nightstand. She leaned over to kiss the tops of both childs head's, "Good night Geneviève. Good night Zacharie. I love you."

She took a second to look at her two angels. Her sweet heart and her very own little rebel. Before she turned off the light and made her way into to her room that was right across the hall from theirs.

Hermione Granger fell unto her bed, and the second she was under her comforter with her pillow under her head, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Thankful it was weekend and knew tomorrow was hers to sleep in until the kids awoke.

::**Authors Note**-Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to give a little insight on Hermione life. I've decided to disregard DH-but Harry did defeat the dark lord. My Fred is alive! I'll try to squeeze him in here somewhere...because he's my favorite twin:). Next chapter will be all about Draco. Please leave me a review if you liked it, even if you didn't! I want to hear all your thoughts and comments about it!

I know there's a few spelling and grammer mistakes, but my beta is away right now, and I'll fix the ones I find!

Also the story mention is an excert from _The Story of King Arthur and His Knights_called Merlin And Vivien and was written by Howard Pyle.

**Disclaimer**-I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or to T.S.O.K.A.A.H.K.-all I own is the plot! So don't sue me!::


End file.
